Can You Hold On to This?
by WonderCuffel
Summary: Sam, Dean and Castiel have found a New creature. The thing is it kills angels. Will someone die or just happen to fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

**SSSAAMMM!**

"What!?" Sam popped his head out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his hand.

"Where is my pie?" Dean questioned.

"Dude I don't eat that kind of pie" Sam answered raising his hands in a defensive way.

"You better of not." said dean as he walked across the hotel room and grabbed a jacket.

"Now, where are you going?." Sam said.

"To grocery store to get more pie." Dean said walking out the room.

"Gosh why is it when I have pie it disappears?" Said Dean as walked into the grocery store looking for some pie." WHERE IS THE PIE?!"

"Sir we ran out of pie." The cashier said.

"Ugh!" Dean walked right out of the store grumbling to himself.

"Sam, I need pie." Dean said as he busted into the hotel room.

" Well I don't have any." Sam said looking up something on his laptop.

" What are you looking at?" Dean said walking up to Sam.

" It's called Yaekshore. It is a creature that can kill demons and has killed 3 people in the last 5 days."

"Ahh. Seriously Cas we need to get you a bell." Dean said as he looked up at the adorable blanked-faced angel.

" I don't understand. What does this have to do with a Yaekshore?" Cas said doing his 'I don't understand anything humans do or say' face.

" I means when you enter a room with people in to make yourself know." Dean said looking to Cas's's hands. " What is that?"

" Um... Pie I believe." Cas said looking at his hands.

" Are you going to eat it?" Dean said nearly drooling. Just by looking at the pie and the sight of Cas.

"No." Said Cas.

" Then I'll just take that." Dean said as he walked up and grabbed the pie accidently brushing his hand with Cas's. Dean was completely mesmerized by the pie that he did not see Cas blush ever so slightly.

" So Cas tell us more about a Yaekshore." Sam said. As oblivious to Cas fan-boy moment.

" Ah...oh it lives in cold dark places. It normal does not hurt anyone just eats small creatures like rats or garbage." Cas said coming back to reality.

" Then way would it be acting up now?" Said Sam.

" Something that suddenly changed with it food supply." Cas said back to his blanked- faced self.

" Sammy my boy where do we go." Said Dean done with the whole pie.

" Well they were killed near an abounded warehouse. So the warehouse." sadi Sam showing them a picture of the warehouse.

" Well what are we waiting for?" Said Dean already packing up.

"Are you sure you want to come in with us Cas?" Asked Sam.

" Yes." Said Cas with no emotion.

" Okay, then you might want these." Said Dean holding out a gun with regular bullets, salt bullets, and a knife to Cas.

" Why?" Asked Cas completely forgetting what a Yaekshore can do.

" It kills angels Cas that means you." Said Dean pushing the weapons into Cas's hands

" Oh.. Yes thank you Dean." Cas said as he grabbed the weapons.

"Let's go." Sam Said walking quietly into the warehouse.

Dean and Cas followed. The warehouse has 2 levels and many rooms. They walked into a room that looked as if someone was once there but left in a hurry.

" Where do you think the Yaekshore is?" Dean said as he was looking around the deserted room finding a map of the warehouse.

"Some where damp." Cas said walking further into the room.

"Let's split up." Dean said looking at a map.

" Cas you got to the second floor. Sam and I will look on this floor. Just scream if you need us." Dean said walking out of the room.

" Okay." Cas said walking out of the room to the stairs.

Cas did not know what to do. So he just walked around, looking in he heard a noise . He ran to the door it was coming from. He hesitated deciding if he should call for Dean and Sam. He decided against it.

He walked in to the room, it was bigger then the others. Looking for any sign of something moving.

**THUMP**

" Ahh!" It was just a can that fell.

But then...

Sam and Dean watched Cas go up those stairs .

"Do you think he will be okay?" Sam said looking away from Cas.

"Yea he'll be fine." Dean said shrugging

" Okay let's go find us a Yaekshore." Sam said heading the direction

They walked around looking in rooms for any signs of a Yaekshore.

" Are you sure Cas will be okay?" Sam said having this feeling Cas was not okay.

" Yea... I think?" Dean answered having the same feeling.

"Let's go check on him." Sam said walking out of the room before Dean could answer.

"Okay." Dean said after Sam left the room.

They walked out of the room, to the stair... " DEAN!"

" CAS!" Dean screamed.

Sam and Dean ran up the stairs, down the hallway to the only door that is open.

" Cas!?" Dean said looking around.

" Dean look." Sam pointed to where Cas is. Over his body was this black shadow that looks like a person.

" How do we kill it?" Dean whispered to Sam.

" Flashlight?" Sam answered .

" Go for it." Dean said worried his friend is dead.

Sam shone the flashlight on the Yaekshore. It just disappeared with a cloud of black dust.

" Cas!" Dean ran to Cas picking his upper half slightly up so it was in his lap.

"...Dean..." Cas struggled out.

" Yes Cas?" said Dean.

" I have something really special I want you to hold on to." Cas said slowly

"Anything Cas." Dean said franticly

" You have to promise to hold it tight okay." Cas says as his voice gets softer.

" Yes Castiel I promise." Dean said.

Castiel slowly puts his hand into his pants' pocket. He digs around until he found what he was looking for. He pulls his hand out and holds it out to Dean

" Can you please hold this." Said struggles out with a smile.

But before Dean could answer Castiel eyes closes.


	2. Chapter 2

" Dean you need to eat."

"Dean!"

"DEAN!"

" Uah yes?" Dean said looking dazed at Sam.

" You need to eat." Sam commanded

" Oh okay." Dean said staring in front of him

"Do you want me to get you something." Sam said even though he knew Dean would not move.

" huh... Yea." Dean said looking at Sam this time.

" How about pie?" Sam said hoping the old Dean would appear for just a second

" Just a sandwich." Dean said leaning back in the chair he is sitting in.

"Okay." Sam said patting his brother on the shoulder. He got up from the table he was sitting on and started to walk out of the room, but stopped and looked at his brother. " You know he's not going anywhere." Then he walked out 

Sam was right he wasn't going anywhere. He is in a coma on a hospital bed sleeping peacefully. Castiel has to make he will make it he will wake up and I'll tell him I love him.

"Here you go Dean." Sam said walking into the room interrupting Dean's thoughts. Sam gave Dean the sandwich.

"Thanks Sam." Dean said looking sadly at the sandwich.

" Anytime Dean." Said Sam as the doctor came in.

" Hello boys just came to do a check not attention to me.

The doctor looked at Cas's vitals, his heart rate, and his breathing. Dean was getting more anxious, the more the doctor looked at Castiel . that he just got up and left the room.

"Is your brother okay?" The doctor asked looking at Sam.

" Yea he just feels really bad because he feels it's his fault that Cas is in a coma." Sam said to the doctor.

"I really doubt that." The doctor said.

"Well not all of it but he did drag Cas into it...yea your right it's not Dean's fault." Said Sam. " So how is Cas doing?"

" He is doing well great he is in a coma so we do not know if there is a head trauma." The doctor told Sam.

" Well I better go tell Dean the good news." Sam said as he left the room.

Sam walked out of the room, down the hallway to a vending machine. Then with the snacks in hand he walked the lobby. Dean was standing there just standing there.

" Dean, guess what Cas is going to be okay."Sam said to Dean.

" Really?" Dean said.

" Yea. well I got to go to the hotel and the grocery store. You stay here and tell me if anything changes with Cas okay." Sam said to his brother.

" Okay." Dean said as his brother was leaving the hospital. But then Sam stopped.

"Oh and Dean you better eat and get some sleep tonight." Sam said handed Dean the snacks and then left the hospital.

" Sometime it seems I'm the little brother." Dean whispered to himself.

Dean walked down the hallway to Castiel's room. Dean just stood in the doorway looking at walked up to the bedside and rest his hand near, but not touching Castiel's. I promised and I'm not going to break it.

Dean walked to one of the chairs in the room and moved it so it was near the bed. Dean sat down in the chair looking at Cas. He looked at the clock 7 p.m. Dean at half of the snacks. After he was done he stared at Castiel's hand. The he moved his hand so it was intertwined with Castiel's.

" I promised."

Dean fell asleep like that.

"Dean?"

"Mah! Oh Sam." Dean said as he was shook awake.

" Morning." Sam said .

" Yea, yea. What do you need I was actually sleeping here?" Dean asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes

" It's 10 in the morning you need to eat." Sam said handing Dean a bag of food.

" Fine." Dean said taking the bag

"Oh hello boys we meet again." The doctor from before said walking into the room.

"Hello Doc." Dean said looking at the bag of food.

" Hello Dean." The doctor said as he walked to the other side of Castiel's bed.

While the doctor did his thing, Dean at his breakfast.

" So any improvements?" Sam said looking at both the Doctor and Castiel.

" He perfectly normal. He just needs to wake up from his coma." The Doctor said looking at his charts.

" That's good to hear." Dean said putting his garbage away.

" Well I hope your friend get better." The Doctor said walking out of the room.

" So do I." Dean whispered to himself

" I'm going to get some tea.' Sam said walking out of the room.

" wake up." Dean pleaded. "I need you. "

"I'm sorry. Please wake up."

Dean kept talking to Cas. Begging for him to wake up. He did this until Sam came back.

" Any changes?" Sam asked sipping his tea.

" No." Dean said looking at Castiel.

They stayed quiet for a while just sitting there staring at Cas.

" Dean I've got to go to Bobby's to restock." Sam said breaking the silence.

" Oh..okay." Dean said looking at his brother. " When will you be back?"

" In 3 days." Sam answered.

" Okay I'm going to stay here." Dean said.

" I know, just make sure to eat and sleep." Sam said.

" Don't worry Sammy. I will." Dean said.

" Okay I got to get going,If i'm going to make it to Bobby's tonight." Sam said drinking the last of his tea and throwing away the cup. " See ya." Sam said as he walked out of the door.

"See ya." Dean said back

Dean spent the rest of the day watching Castiel sleep in his coma. Dean wish Cas would wake up. Dean intertwined his hand with Castiel's again.

He begin to fall asleep when he felt something probably was just his imagination. He fell deeper into sleep. But something was moving. Dean slowly opened his eyes. He looked around the room but he saw nothing move.

Dean started to go back to sleep , his hand moved. Dean's eyes shot opened. He looked at Castiel. He was moving. Slowly his eyes opened. Castiel started to move his hand but found that something was holding onto it.

" Of course I will hold on to it." Dean said smiling


End file.
